hbntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Harpers Bazaar's Next Top Model Cycle 4
Harpers Bazaar's Next Top Model, Cycle 4 is the fourth cycle of Harpers Bazaar's Next Top Model. It will premier in February 2012. The winner will receive a contract with IMG Models,the cover of Harper's Bazaar ''as well as a 6-Page spread and a fashion spread in ''French Vogue ''as well as the cover. They will also receive an campaign for Express. The judges this Cycle are Aymeline Valade and Daphne Groeneveld. This is an FNTM Contest and is on Youtube. This is not for real and this is no way affiliated with Harper's Bazaar, IMG Models, French Vogue and Express. Episode summaries Episode 1 (Casting Week 1) ''First aired: February 29, 2012 Cycle 4 starts off with 45 girls vying for a spot to be in Harpers Bazaar's Next Top Model. Their first assignment is to impress the Judges with their best photo. The girls will have to put everything they have into the first photo shoot because a number of the girls will be sent home at the end of this first casting week. Elle surprised the Top 30 girls and told them that they are going to decide who the Finalsts are in Toronto, Canada. Eliminated: 'Brigette Thomas, Chelsey Hersley, Elyse Sewell, Eva Pigford, Hana Nitsche, Heather Kuzmich, Illuvy Gomez, Isabelle "Izzy" Vesey, Laura Giurcanu, Laura Kirkpatrick, Lauren McAvoy, Melrose Bickerstaff, Nik Pace, Polina Barbasova, and Simone Holtznagel Episode 2 (Casting Week 2) ''First aired: March 7, 2012 The Final 30 girls arrive in Toronto, Canada for the second part of the Casting Week. Elle McPherson tells the girls that they are going to eliminate 10 more girls by the end of the episode. Elle tells the girls that their photo shoot this week is to pose with the past winners of Canada's Next Top Model; Rebecca Hardy of Cycle 2 and Meaghan DeWaller from Cycle 3. 'Eliminated: '''Adele Thiel, Fatima Siad, Jade McSorely, Juste Juozapaityte, Louisa Mazzurana, Mckey Sullivan, Monica Kweicien, Sophie Sumner, and Tamara Slijkhuis. After the 10 girls are eliminated, Elle and the Judges are going to decide which girls will be apart of Harpers Bazaar's Next Top Model Cycle 4. '''Eliminated: '''Anastasija Bogatirjova, Chantal Jones, CariDee English, Jade Cole, Jaslene Gonzalez and Nikoll Vogas. Episode 3 ''First aired: March 16, 2012 *'First call-out: '''Joy McLaren *'Bottom three: 'Cindorela Toli, Maika Hoang, and Nikita Kiceluk *'No Photo: 'Nikita Kiceluk *'Eliminated: 'Cindorela Toli & Nikita Kiceluk Episode 4 ''First aired: March 23, 2012 *'First call-out: '''Clare Venema *'Bottom two: 'Réka Nagy & Samantha Potter *'Eliminated: 'Samantha Potter Episode 5 ''First aired: April 11, 2012 *'First call-out: '''Clare Venema *'Bottom two: 'Danielle Evans & Riquelle Pals *'Eliminated: 'Danielle Evans & Riquelle Pals Episode 6 ''First aired: April 28, 2012 *'First call-out: '''Joanie Dodds *'Bottom two: 'Eugena Washington & Reka Nagy *'Eliminated: 'Reka Nagy Episode 7 ''First aired: May 1, 2012 *'First call-out: '''Camila Trindade *'Bottom two: 'Eugena Washington & Suvi Koponen *'Eliminated: 'Eugena Washington & Suvi Koponen Episode 8 ''First aired: May 14, 2012 *'First call-out: '''Maika Hoang *'Bottom two: 'Camila Trindade & Joy McLaren *'No Photo: ' Joy McLaren *'Eliminated: 'Joy McLaren Episode 9 ''First aired: May 27, 2012 *'First call-out: '''Maika Hoang *'Bottom two: 'Anna-Sofia Ali-Sisto & Clare Venema *'Eliminated: 'Anna-Sofia Ali-Sisto Episode 10 First aired: June 4, 2012 *First call-out: Saara Sihvonen *Bottom two: Camila Trindade & Joanie Dodds *Eliminated: Camila Trindade Episode 11 First aired: June 10, 2012 *First call-out: Maika Hoang *Bottom two: Joanie Dodds & Saara Sihvonen *Eliminated: None Episode 12 First aired: June 15, 2012 *First call-out: Clare Venema *Bottom three: Joanie Dodds, Maika Hoang & Saara Sihvonen *Eliminated: Joanie Dodds & Saara Sihvonen Episode 13 (Finale) First aired: June 21, 2012 *'Final Two: Clare Venema & Hoang Thuy *'Harpers Bazaar's Next Top Model: '''Hoang Thuy Contestants ''(ages stated are at time of contest) Eliminated Still in the running Summaries Call-out Order